warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth Flight's Vision/Chapter 30
Chapter description :Spotted Fur paces inside the den, and Moth Flight exclaims they cannot stay, staring out from the entrance angrily. The small den is near Clear Sky's den, and Star Flower's scent lingers. Moth Flight decides that Clear Sky's mate must have slept there at one time. She notices Star Flower's nest looks ragged and probably hasn't been used in moons. :Moth Flight thinks of her own nest in WindClan. She can almost smell the heathery scent and the warmth of her kits. She begins to feel anxious. She thinks about Slate and the bark she needs. Moth Flight decides that they have to escape. Spotted Fur asks how, pointing towards Alder who was guarding the entrance. Moth Flight says that they could tunnel through the back. :Spotted Fur shrugs her idea off. Moth Flight wonders aloud why Clan leaders made life so hard. Spotted Fur doesn't know either. Moth Flight asks Spotted Fur if he thinks that Willow Tail has been making trouble. She adds that Slate and Jagged Peak had seen the bones too. Spotted Fur shrugs again and says that Willow Tail is usually the first one making accusations. :He also states that she's the only cat who's actually seen '' SkyClan steal any prey. Spotted Fur then says she could have planted the bones. Moth Flight asks if Willow Tail realizes realizes that she could start a battle. Spotted Fur says that maybe she wants a battle. Moth Flight refuses to believe him. Spotted Fur's gaze flicks back towards Alder who hasn't moved. :He says that SkyClan cats have to eat as well. Moth Flight points out that if she goes another cat will take her place. The white she-cat knows that her kits will start to wonder where she is. She asks Spotted Fur if he thinks Willow Tail has realized that they're not coming back. Spotted Fur mews that she's probably on her way back to WindClan camp. :Moth Flight hopes that the pale brown she-cat isn't. She wonders how Wind Runner would react. Moth Flight says that what if she sends a patrol looking for them. Spotted Fur states that that's what Clear Sky wants. Moth Flight corrects him, saying the SkyClan leader wants Wind Runner to apologize. She then remembers her mother's warning. Spotted Fur asks Moth Flight if she thinks Wind Runner will fight Clear Sky. :Moth Flight says that of course her mother will fight. Spotted Fur meows that they have to get to Wind Runner before Willow Tail does to explain to her why Clear Sky is angry. He says that maybe one of them could distract Alder and the other make a run for it. Acorn Fur then approaches Alder, with wet moss. Moth Flight hurries to meet Acorn Fur as she pads inside. :The SkyClan medicine cat asks if they are okay. Moth Flight replies that they're fine, as Spotted Fur crouches, to lick at the moss, and that they have to get to Wind Runner before Willow Tail. Between laps, Spotted Fur explains that if Willow Tail tells Wind Runner that he and Moth Flight are missing in SkyClan they're worried it'll start a war. :Acorn Fur says that she can't help them escape, because she can't betray her Clan. Moth Flight says that she can pretend she's ill, and that Acorn Fur can fetch Alder, and Spotted Fur will make a run for it. Acorn Fur protests strongly against it, saying that she can't betray them. Spotted Fur says that Acorn Fur is right, and that they can't make her betray her Clan. :Moth Flight suddenly comes up with the idea, that Acorn Fur could fetch the other medicine cats to reason with Clear Sky. Acorn Fur agrees and runs off to get them. Moth Flight asks Spotted Fur if he thinks she'll bring them in time. Spotted Fur meows that even if she does, Clear Sky might not listen. Moth Flight exclaims that he has too. Spotted Fur then tells Moth Flight how sorry he is. :Moth Flight is confused. She asks him what he's sorry about. Spotted Fur says about Micah, and about him dying. He says that he was jealous when she brought him back, because he always wanted to be her mate. Moth Flight is a little uneasy. Spotted Fur adds quickly that this probably isn't the best time, but that it's so hard to get her alone these days. :He mews that he just wants her to know that he understands how much she loved Micah, and that he's glad Moth Flight got to spend time with him before he died, and her kits. Moth Flight notices the sadness in Spotted Fur's gaze. She says that she's sorry she hurt him, but she had to follow her heart. She then realizes that Spotted Fur still loves her. Moth Flight says that Spotted Fur's a good friend, and that the kits love him; Moth Flight is suddenly cut off by a shriek and the yowls of battle. Alder is leaping into the hollow, and Moth Flight realizes that WindClan is attacking the camp. Characters Major *Spotted Fur }} Minor *Acorn Fur }} Mentioned *Slate *Willow Tail *Jagged Peak *Clear Sky *Wind Runner *Micah }} Notes and references Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc